


blue

by YouAreDeadRetry



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, M/M, i think its a shame nya doesnt have a full blue gi, soft and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry
Summary: cole's favorite color
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Nya (Ninjago), Cole/Nya/Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> I really be like im gonna write some heavymetal and them mudshock takes over my brain <3

Cole's favorite color is blue.

He remembers an interview back when they were more celebrities than ninja. They were asked what their favorite colors were, if they differed from their elemental colors.

Black is a comfortable color to dress in, and he never really considered a favorite color before. It kinda felt like a cop-out answer at the time.

But now blue makes him happy. 

It's the color he first sees the morning after a difficult mission, when they barely make it back home without collapsing and they can't be bothered to change out of their gi before falling asleep in his arms. 

It's the color that slowly invaded Nya's wardrobe in small ways when she took on the title of the water ninja. Her nail polish. Her hair ties. Her socks. 

It's the color of the sparks that threaten to escape Jay's fingertips as he's frustated and they have to keep him trapped in a big hug until he stops picking at the skin around his nails.

It's the color of the sky when it drops a sneak attack of rain on a sunny day while they're on a walk through the city and Nya's heartwarming giggles as she instinctively stopped the water above from soaking them.

It's the color of one Mr. Cuddlywump that Jay clung to in his sleep, sandwiched between the two bigger elementals.

It's the color of the Nya's favorite shampoo that's labeled ocean breeze and burns like hell when she accidentally smacks him in the face with with her soapy hair and he's gotta hold a damp cloth against his eye.

It's more than just a color.

Blue is Cole's home.


End file.
